minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre Spooky Update 2016
Overview This page is for updates that were released in October before the highly anticipated 2016 Spooky Update. Overview This first update right before the spooky update was on update was released on October 6th 2016 at around 8:20pm EST. Users thought that new content would be added in this update like the Ultimate update or the 2016 Spooky Update. Some of the features included in this update were made live on Berezaa's Twitch. Here's a changelog for the features added in this update New camera views upon joining the game *'When joining a public server' **The moment you join the game (while assets are loading) the camera view changes from the sky to the center of the map **When click "join server" the camera view changes from the center of the map to wherever your base is. The screen turns black once the transition is complete and second later it switches back to your player view. *'When joining a private server' **Upon clicking "play solo", the camera view changes from the center of the map to the water **upon server transition the camera shows the sky and when click "join server", the camera changes from the sky to your base similarly to joining a public server Before this update, it showed a solid camera view of the center of the map and as soon as you would click "join server" on either public or private server it would automatically show the player's base and the screen would go black and fade as you fell from the sky. Upon joining a private server it would be the same thing except the initial view would still be the sky. You can view what the intros look like here on Berezaa's YouTube. here are the other changes in this update: * A new update has also been done with the loading assets screen which reads in the official changelog ("After 30 seconds, the intro screen will now skip loading. If you fail to load data, it will re-attempt every 60 seconds until you get in"). * Berezaa integrated a new saving system which is much different from ROBLOX's standard saving system **Berezaa's save system would fail many times to save data but notify you when it does save succesfully. If you were to estimate how frequently the game can save successfully, it would be around a few minutes which is decent for a save script. **Berezaa's save script WILL NEVER LOAD OLD DATA unlike the ROBLOX save script. Most of the time when users complain about data lost, it's when ROBLOX loads data from a long time ago and probably saves over that making your newer save files inaccessible. * New Xbox features include the ability to shout and chat which means you can shout from PC or Xbox and players on both platforms would see shouts from both platforms. the UI for chatting is a little different: you would press the chat control then type something in and click either chat or shout and can be toggled on/off on Xbox. * If a shout got censored, you would be notified in the chat and get a complete refund. Part 2 The second update right before the spooky update was released on October 8th 2016 at around 3:30pm EST and was completely developed on Twitch (click here to view for part 1 and here for part 2) concluding the stream with 30K subscribers which provoked him to immediately give away to ROBLOX gift cards (that stream wasn't archived). Here's the changelog for this update which is also all new features and no new content: * The bug where PC players would view Xbox GUIs and music bugs were fixed * Users can now toggle lucky clovers and twitch coins on Mystery Boxes instead of them being used on the first boxes opened after receiving them. The toggle setings also save along with music volume saving. * When players do Rebirth they can now see an image of the item they won along with the orginial text saying the time you have won * The 2016 Spooky Update was delayed by a day from Thursday October 13th 2016 to Friday October 14th 2016. Category:Updates